


15 - Scars

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Juliet Higgins Whump, Scars, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: For someone who had the profession that she used to have, Juliet doesn’t have many scars.





	15 - Scars

For someone who had the profession that she used to have, Juliet doesn’t have many scars.

Physical ones, anyways.

Unlike Thomas Magnum and his friends, she doesn’t walk around the beach with her marked skin open for view, because her scars are mostly in her head.

Not to say that her body is perfectly smooth, she does have some notable blemishes on her skin from previous missions, and only one of those is a tattoo.

She rubs her shoulder, fingers brushing over the faint scar from the bullet wound she had taken while helping Thomas find Nuzo, all that long ago.

Juliet has the usual raised and discolored skin from all of the injuries she’d gathered over the years, including a shoulder that’s been dislocated so many times she’s used to it aching in a fight.

She puts her hand down, contemplative.

No, most of her scars aren’t on her body, they show themselves in different ways.

Sleepless nights, tossing and turning in a too-empty bed, waking to whimpers as Zeus and Apollo nuzzle her tear-covered cheeks, gasping for breath and struggling to shove down every instinct that’s _screaming_ for her to shove the dogs away, grab the gun that’s taped to the bedframe, and find the threat that’s making her feel so afraid, only for it to be the demons trapped in her own mind, screams of the past echoing in her head along with a steady rhythm of _bang!bang!bang! _as she sees her comrades fall in her mind’s eye.

And the worst part of it all, is how utterly, entirely powerless she is to stop it.

Yeah, she can play music as loud as she wants, she can go to her office, turn all the lights on and work until the next night, but there’s nothing that fully tunes them out.

Music turned on full blast volume becomes white noise to the screaming in her head, the documents on her laptop get ignored in favor of staring at the screen until her eyes feel like they’re going to roll out of their sockets, but focused on an entirely different thing.

She’d only ever attempted yoga once while in this state, and it had ended with a dislocated shoulder, _the same one as always_, which she had to wake Thomas up to pop back in.

And plenty of people have noticed her near-unblemished skin, how could they not, knowing who she worked with and the scars they show proudly to the world.

(She’s been treated soft, for it. She’s been condescended to, by everyone in her old job, all of them thinking _she’s never felt real pain, she doesn’t have enough scars to suffer_, while her mind is the most scarred thing in the room.)

She’s tried therapy, of course, tried grief counselling and the pills and such.

(She still has a bottle of sedatives, for the rough nights.

She hasn’t taken any yet, because _what if tomorrow’s worse?_)

Juliet’s pondering these thoughts when she looks back up at the public beach, seeing her boys approach her with their surfboards tucked under their arms.

She smiles.

Juliet may not be able to fight her demons alone, but she does know that if she ever gets the courage to ask them for help, her boys will pick up arms and rally the troops to protect her.

No matter what.

edn


End file.
